


Homesick

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter break at the Manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, friend-cuddling  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter was spending winter break with his best friend because his parents had gone to South Africa. They offered to take him along, afterall both of his siblings were going, but Albus had declined. He wanted to spend the break at Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was thrilled that his best friend had decided to stay with him instead of going with his family to South Africa. And since the brunette was between girlfriends at the moment, Scorpius had him all to himself.

The two boys had spent the past few days just wandering around the Manor and it’s grounds, chatting about nothing in particular. Tomorrow was Christmas and Albus was beginning to get homesick.

“This is my first Christmas without my family,” Albus told Scorpius.

They were relaxing in a cozy living room in the east wing of the large estate. They lay on their stomachs next to each other on the floor in front of the fireplace, the lengths of their sides touching. “Oh, so I’m not family?” Scorpius asked, laughing slightly.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Albus said, smiling at his friend.

They lay there in silence for a long moment. Albus sighed and rested his head on Scorpius’s shoulder. Scorpius placed an arm across the brunette’s back, slightly awkwardly, and spoke softly, “They miss you too, you know.”

Albus nodded slightly, “I know. I’m just being stupid. Thanks for listening to me.”

Scorpius smiled, “Anytime.”


End file.
